A Question of Love
by WinxGirl34
Summary: After Tecna's incident in Alfea's archives, she feels a burning need for love and happiness. When she and Timmy are alone, she confesses to him what the Trix had done to her. What will Timmy's reaction be? Will he be scared of her? WARNING, SEASON 5 SPOILERS!


It was after the Winx had finally managed to open the Sirenix book with the key of the Spirit of Nature. They had all agreed on going forth with their mission, however Tecna still had the same nagging feeling of emptiness surrounding her, emotional emptiness. Ever since the Trix had sabotaged her phone to make her find the cursed book that turn her into a robot, she felt as if she couldn't even trust herself. Stella and Musa both assured her that they would both trust Tecna with their lives if they had to, however that did not phase the confused magenta haired fairy of technology, something in her longed to feel emotion, happy emotion that surrounded her and forgave her for all her mistakes, it was something that made her thankful for her friends at Alfea.

To celebrate the success of their previous mission of finding the Creature of the Rainbow Mantel, they all decided to have the boys come over to visit, that is except for Aisha, who was still bummed about losing Nabu, thought she didn't want to spoil the fun for the rest of the Winx, she and Bloom headed out for a walk and the quad and talked about how Crystal invited Diaspro to come see Sky. Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx were with their respective boyfriends, Stella and Brandon in Stella's bedroom talking about the new missions the girls were facing, Riven and Musa sat on the common room couch listening to music through Musa's mp3 player, Flora and Helia were out on the balcony watching the birds fly through the trees without a care in the world. And of course, Tecna and Timmy were in the room Tecna shared with Musa, Timmy laying casually on Tecna's bed, with Tecna's head on his chest. Knowing he was near the one he loved endlessly, Timmy's heart beat faster almost with no effort at all, and Tecna could feel it when she lay there enveloped in his arms. This was the emotional happiness she was craving this whole time, and she wanted it to never end, so she sank deeper into his arms, almost burying herself within Timmy's embrace. Noticing that Tecna was getting closer, seemingly begging him not to let go, he looked down at her with concern.

"Tecna, is there something wrong?" he asked her softly, she wanted so badly for him to whisper sweetly in her ear, and fill her heart with the raw emotion of love that she never got to experience ever before.

"No." Tecna lied, she just wanted this to be a happy visit with Timmy, nothing to do with the Sirenix mission or anything. She couldn't tell Timmy what happened to her, what if he became afraid of her and lost all his trust in her, she was scared of that most of all.

"Tecna... you know you can tell me anything," Timmy continued softly, with every word, she wanted to tell him everything, but was afraid of the outcome, "I can see it in your eyes, did something happen?" Tecna sat up from her position laying with her head on Timmy's chest, and she just had to look away. She forced herself to think logically and force all emotion to the back of her mind, but Timmy's presence made it increasingly hard to do so. In minutes, she could feel hot salty tears fall from her eyes, this was something that she did not expect to happen, but it was happening right then and there.

"Cupcake, what's the matter?" Timmy asked once more, this time Tecna could sense deep concern in her loving boyfriend's voice. Hearing her pet name, Tecna couldn't hold back any longer, she turned to him and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. All Timmy could do was wrap his arms around her and rock her soothingly and comfortingly. The room was silent except for Tecna's tiny sniffles every few minutes. Timmy was deeply worried, nothing had ever made his girlfriend cry this suddenly, something had to have happened to her to make her want his comfort this badly.

"Please tell me what happened, I care about you and I want to help," Timmy told her gently, "did something happen to you Tecna?" Now she knew she had to tell him about what the Trix had done to her, but at the same time, she was terrified, she loved Timmy and she never wanted to let go of him at the moment. She took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Do you remember when you helped her get into the archive with my phone?" Tecna asked in massive hiccups and sobs, almost incoherent, however Timmy took the time to be able to get what she was saying.

"Yes," he answered, his voice increasing with concern and sadness, never had he seen his beloved so beside herself, "Did something go wrong, did I give you the wrong code? Please, I have to know, I need to make things right... If I put you in any danger I... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"No, you had nothing to do with it," Tecna continued, catching her breath at long last, however it was hard, she was still terrified of what would come next, "The Trix cast a dark spell on my phone, and..." with the thought of what was going to leave her mouth next, more hot tears formed in her teal jewelled eyes.

"The Trix... what, what did those witches do to you?" Timmy asked frantically, "Did they hurt you, where did they hurt you?" He began searching her for bruises, cuts, scrapes, anything. When he couldn't find a single wound, he pulled her close to him again, waiting for her to catch her breath again.

"They didn't hurt me," Tecna began after more sobs, "at least not physically... You see, Timmy, when I first used the phone, it brought me to a book that had dark energy surrounding it. I should've listened to Bloom when she warned me, I'm so stupid!"

"No, Tecna, no... no," Timmy reassured her softly, "you have to be the most intelligent fairy I have ever had the pleasure to call my girlfriend, and you are a beautiful goddess in my eyes."

"You wouldn't say that once I tell you what happened once I opened that evil book." Tecna replied, still with tears in her eyes.

"Why, no matter what I'll always love you, and I'll never, ever change my mind about that." Timmy told her, gently brushing the tears from her eyes. Just hearing him say this made her even more hesitant to tell him want the book did to her, but she was in too deep, she had to tell him now. So, Tecna took the deepest breath she ever could and let the words rush out of her mouth.

"The book... I was turned into a robot!" She screamed, terrified. Though Timmy could understand every single word she had said to him, and his face went white with disbelief. Seeing his expression, Tecna backed away from him, heading for the door in fear that he would be scared of her, however he hand was instantly grabbed when she did.

"Don't look at me, Timmy," Tecna sobbed, "I could understand if you can't love a heartless machine."

"Tecna, what are you talking about?" Timmy asked her, shocked, "It wasn't your fault, it's all the Trix's doing. You are not a machine, never think that way again. I'll love you ever if you couldn't move or speak, I would tend to your every need, and this doesn't change anything."

"But... but I didn't have any emotions at all, I was pure logic, and what if the girls couldn't heal me?" Tecna panicked, "How could you ever love a robot, Timmy?"

"Ssh, ssh," just then, Timmy place a soft finger on Tecna's lips, "It was only a dark spell, you are a fairy and you have emotions, and no matter what happens, I will always, always love you. Nothing, not even those evil Trix could change that." With that, Tecna pulled herself deeper into Timmy's embrace and Timmy began caressing her magenta hair. Knowing that Timmy had not lost his love for her after her confession, Tecna was certain that she could trust him with anything at all.

"Thank you, Timmy." She replied softly.

"No, Tecna, don't thank me, just know that you can trust me with anything that happens on your mission," Timmy told her, "and I promise you with everything I got that I won't let those witches turn you into anything again. They will pay for what they did to you, emotionally, and I will fight with all the blood, sweat and tears I have so that they know not to touch you. I can't stand to see you cry, Tecna, and I want you to be able to tell me anything."

"I know how much you love me." Tecna replied, "but the Trix gained stronger powers from Tritanus, you could get just as hurt as Sky."

"I don't care," Timmy said, "knowing that you'll be safe, knowing that I got my revenge for these three hurting you this way... it'd be all worth every wound."

"Timmy..." Tecna sighed deeply, and continued her response by lifting her head, and their lips met, moments later, they parted.

"And just so you know, you are still a stunning goddess to me, nothing changes that." Timmy reassured her as they continued their kiss


End file.
